


Стрельба на меткость

by Alre_Snow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>серия зарисовок-oneshots по пейрингу, таймлайн второй игры</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стрельба на меткость

**Author's Note:**

> коммандер Райли Шепард выглядит [вот так](http://i.imgur.com/UulTLk2.jpg)

**1.**  
 _...Как жить, если ты мертв?_  
Дурацкий вопрос, Шепард, говорит она самой себе. Так и жить. Примерно как раньше. Дышать, ходить и разговаривать можешь — ну и хорошо. Еще и драться можешь? Вообще отлично. «Заткнись и греби», как говорили в свое время в учебке.  
Вот только... а была она вообще, эта учебка? И вся прочая жизнь заодно? Конечно, разумом Райли Шепард понимает, что — была. И бескрайние поля Миндуара, и огонь, пожирающий эти поля, и Пятый флот Альянса, и Цитадель, и первая — настоящая – «Нормандия»... Только кажется — иногда — будто все это происходило не с ней. Будто ей не тридцать лет, а три сотни.  
Она с отчаянием утопающего цепляется за ниточки, связывающие ее с прошлой жизнью. Всего три человека на весь экипаж, трое по-настоящему _своих_. Никто не удивляется тому, что коммандер то и дело зависает то в рубке, то в медотсеке, хотя никаких дел там вроде бы и нет. Впрочем, чаще всего она оказывается на орудийной палубе. Даром что там-то уж точно дел быть не должно.  
Это уже и не ниточка, думает она. Это какой-то канат. Стальной трос.  
А ведь он даже не человек — турианин, чужая раса, все такое... Ерунда. Они такие же, как мы — неважно, сколько у них глаз, какого цвета кровь и покрыты ли они чешуей. Кто-кто, а Шепард это точно знает.  
И поэтому совершенно неважно, к какому биологическому виду принадлежит единственный... ну, пусть будет «человек» за неимением лучшего слова... которому она может по-настоящему доверять здесь. Просто потому, что никто больше не стоял к ней спина к спине на линии огня. Пролитая кровь — она сближает. Своя или чужая — это уже как повезет.

— Шепард? — Гаррус отрывается от своей бесконечной калибровки. — О чем ты так задумалась?  
Моргнув, Райли понимает, что датапад, с которого она вроде бы читала сведения о следующей миссии, лежит у нее на коленях, а сама она, похоже, последние пару минут просидела, уставившись в стенку.  
— Ты так хорошо разбираешься в человеческой мимике? — со смешком интересуется она вместо ответа.  
— Твою мимику я наблюдаю достаточно долго, чтобы разбираться, — турианин по-прежнему невозмутим. — Так о чем?  
— А, ерунда, — махнув рукой, Шепард утыкается в свой датапад. — Будет важное — расскажу тебе.  
Гаррус пожимает плечами — кажется, этот жест у обеих рас аналогичен — и отворачивается обратно к контрольной панели.   
«Вот за что я тебя ценю, Вакариан, так это за понимание».

Они почти не разговаривают, даром что Шепард приходит сюда едва ли не каждый раз, когда у нее выдается свободное время. Не о чем разговаривать, да и незачем. Можно просто сидеть и думать о том, что вот оно, живое доказательство того, что ты — настоящая. Что ты была. Что ты есть.

**2.**  
...— Слушай, Гаррус, такая фигня выходит... — Шепард старательно отводит глаза, сплетает пальцы в замок и расцепляет их снова. — Я, кажется, слишком сильно к тебе привязалась... То есть никаких последствий я не предполагаю, конечно, но как командующий офицер считаю своим долгом тебе сообщить... — она понимает, что ее уже несет, и заставляет себя остановиться.  
— Шепард, — выражение лица Гарруса вынуждает Райли усомниться, что она хоть что-то понимает в турианской мимике — расшифровать эти эмоции не получается. — Как это у вас говорят... В общем, аналогичная фигня.  
Тут ее разбирает нервный смех. Турианин терпеливо ждет, не говоря ни слова. Кажется, прикидывает — не нуждается ли непосредственное командование в медицинской помощи?  
— Ну и влипли мы с тобой, — отсмеявшись, Шепард качает головой. — Ладно, как-нибудь разгребемся. Я умею решать проблемы, помнишь?  
— В первую очередь ты умеешь в них влипать, — как бы невзначай замечает Гаррус.  
— Кто бы говорил! — фыркает она. — Ну... ладно, да. Но выгребать я все равно умею.  
— О да, мне ли не знать... — его мандибулы чуть приподнимаются — у туриан это означает улыбку, вспоминает Шепард.  
— Вот видишь. Все. Отставить переживания.  
— Есть отставить, коммандер, — хмыкает Гаррус.

Самое странное, что дальше ничего не меняется. Ну, почти. Те же посиделки на орудийной палубе, те же разговоры, щедро пересыпанные молчанием — того сорта молчанием, что дороже любых слов. Иногда — кажется им — проскакивают какие-то искры между, но они предпочитают не замечать. В конце концов, все ведь в порядке.  
Все остается в порядке. Пока они не начинают охоту на Сидониса.

*  
...Что-то сдвинулось. Как будто, разрешив ему осуществить эту месть, она сломала некий барьер между ними. (Очередной барьер — наверное, так было точнее?)  
Право принимать решения, вот что. Признание за ним этого права.

— Так что ты, помнится, говорил про способы снятия стресса? — Шепард вошла на орудийную палубу, с непривычной тщательностью заперев за собой дверь.  
— Эмм... Шепард, ты серьезно? — не то чтобы Гаррус совсем не ожидал ничего подобного, но ей удалось застать его врасплох.  
— Абсолютно, — выражение ее лица ясно давало понять, что путей к отступлению здесь нет ни у кого. Он знал этот взгляд — так, чуть прищурившись, она смотрела в прицел винтовки. — И не вздумай прикрываться субординацией, — добавила Шепард, заметив его колебания.  
— Вообще-то я хотел напомнить про биологическую несовместимость...  
— Фигня, — отрезала Шепард. — Я консультировалась у Мордина. Готова поспорить, ты тоже.  
Гаррус с легким смешком отвел взгляд.  
— Ага! — торжествующе заявила Шепард. — Вот и не отпирайся.  
— Я даже не собирался.  
Она вздрогнула от ревербераций в его голосе — едва заметно, но информация услужливо высветилась на экране визора. Те же сенсоры фиксировали и повышенную частоту ее сердцебиения.  
— Шепард, да ты никак волнуешься?  
— А вот это тебя заботить не должно. Поверь, мне не помешает никакое волнение.  
Она сделала шаг, подходя к нему вплотную. Подняла руку, касаясь кожи турианина там, где заканчивалась лицевая броня — теперь была его очередь вздрогнуть.  
— Ну же, Вакариан, — она смотрела прямо в глаза, не отводя взгляд. — Как там снимаются эти твои чертовы доспехи?  
Это был вызов. И не ответить на него было невозможно.

**3.**  
Конечно, думает Шепард на очередном задании, привычно окидывая взглядом местность в поисках укрытий, конечно, два снайпера в одной боевой группе — это не очень-то рационально. Но, с другой стороны, нельзя же упустить такой случай посоревноваться в стрельбе? И вообще, вместе веселее.  
— Вакариан! — рявкает она в коммуникатор. — Прекрати пялиться на меня в оптический прицел!  
— У тебя очень... э-э... изящная фигура, — оправдывается Гаррус — впрочем, не особо смутившись.  
— Тоже мне, аргумент. Лучше следи за местностью, — Райли замечает красные точки на радаре. — Правый фланг!  
Шепард пригибается, прячась за грудой ящиков; почти сразу же в них гулко ударяет очередь из штурмовых винтовок.  
Одиночный выстрел откуда-то сзади — и, рискнув выглянуть из укрытия, Шепард видит, как один из наемников в форме «Синих светил» опрокидывается навзничь, прижимая руки к разбитому стеклу шлема.  
— Пять-четыре, — доносится по комму голос Гарруса. — Кстати, откуда ты знаешь, куда я смотрю, ты же не оглядывалась?  
— Жопой чую! — огрызается Райли.  
Ящики разлетаются в щепки от нового залпа, но она успевает перекатиться к штабелям каких-то железок; отлично, эти хреновины можно разве что взорвать...  
— Шеп, ты же приличная женщина, — хмыкает Гаррус. — Что за выражения?  
Затишье в выстрелах — очевидно, перезарядка. Шепард выпрямляется, пристраивая винтовку на сгибе локтя. Прицелиться. Не дышать. Медленно и плавно спустить курок...  
— Пять-пять! — торжествующе заявляет она, пригибаясь снова. — И какая еще «приличная», я с восемнадцати лет в армии. Ты ни с кем меня не перепутал?  
— Я, видимо, чрезмерно идеалистичен.  
— Оно и видно, — фыркает Шепард. — Турианин-романтик, ну офигеть теперь.   
Пауза, выстрел.  
— Шесть-пять, между прочим, — замечает Гаррус. — Может, я опять смотрю не туда, но если будешь и дальше так обниматься с винтовкой, я начну тебя к ней ревновать.  
— Кто бы говорил. Ты-то сам со своей снайперкой не целуешься только потому, что анатомия не позволяет.  
Судя по невнятным звукам в комме, вот теперь он смутился.  
Пользуясь моментом, Шепард стреляет снова. Чья-то невовремя выпущенная пуля, отрикошетив от защитного поля, сбивает прицел, и стрелять приходится дважды, разнося вдребезги броню противника.  
— Шесть-шесть, — отточенным движением она выщелкивает термопатрон и вставляет новый. — Кажется, сегодня у нас будет ничья.  
— Ничего подобного, засчитывается только прямое попадание в голову, — возражает Гаррус.  
— Что-то я такого не припомню...  
— Простите, коммандер, но я вынуждена вам возразить, — неожиданно вмешивается СУЗИ; она, как всегда, отслеживает канал связи для общей координации. — Офицер Вакариан абсолютно прав, именно о таких условиях вы договаривались перед выходом. Сомневаться в моих схемах памяти, полагаю, нет оснований, — щелчок, и чрезмерно инициативный ИИ снова отключается.  
Шепард что-то ворчит себе под нос — неразборчиво, но явно нецензурно.  
— Ладно, двигаемся вперед, — командует она. — Мы почти у цели, но счет сравнять я еще успею.  
— Не слишком-то надейся. Все знают, кто здесь лучший снайпер.  
— А вот это я тебе еще припомню...  
Обычное, ставшее почти уже рутиной задание. Она могла бы заскучать, думает Шепард, но разве с такими напарниками заскучаешь.

**4.**  
Как выясняется, перебирать винтовки — на редкость умиротворяющее занятие. Особенно если делать это вдвоем.  
Особенно если можно наконец выдохнуть и расслабиться... Ну, относительно выдохнуть, одернула себя Шепард. Угрозу галактике никто не отменял. Но прямо сейчас-то — все же в порядке, Рэй. Ну правда, в порядке. У тебя отличная команда (и даже все живы, тоже мне, суицид-миссия), идеальный — кажется — партнер (даром что не человек, но какая нахрен разница), и лучший во всем обитаемом космосе корабль... Кстати, о корабле...  
Шепард задумчиво провела рукой по лбу, убирая лезущие в глаза волосы — и напрочь забыв, что обе руки у нее в оружейной смазке. Перевела взгляд на пальцы — те были полностью черные — представила, что творится на лице и негромко выругалась. По-туриански.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Гаррус окинул ее оценивающим взглядом: на лбу красовались три ровненькие полоски. — Еще немного, и выйдет отличный боевой камуфляж. Должен заметить, тебе идет.  
— И вот это среди нас называется комплиментами, — фыркнула Шепард.  
— Ну, как умею, — развел руками Гаррус. — Кстати, а о чем ты так задумалась?  
— Как бы нам угнать «Нормандию», — ляпнула она. — Ну, то есть...  
— То есть угнать, — кивнул он. — Все правильно. Это твой корабль. И потом, нам не в первый раз...  
— Это уж точно!


End file.
